Chaos
Chaos Forces (Source: Warhammer Wikia. Used in fair use and for non profit) General The Chaos Gods being Tzeentch, Nurgle, Khorne and Slaanesh form the main force around which chaos is build up. The ways of the Chaos gods are evil, watching with amusement as mortals destroy each other and the world around them. Chaos has the potential to exist in all realms of the world because of the evil within mortals’ hearts. There are dark, secretive Chaos cults hidden in the Kingdom, and there are rumors of Chaos worshipers amongst the Dark Elves. However, the true "Realm of Chaos" exists far to the north, a dead region of icy desert, mountain, and tundra. In the Chaos Wastes are the citadels and monuments of the proud champions of Chaos, those who have proven their worth to the Chaos gods and have earned their blessing. Chaos is a term used variously to describe a mutating and corrupting force from the Realm of Chaos or also known as the Nexus, which manifests in the world as the Winds of Magic. 'History ' Chaos has tried in several ways to take over the island of Firun, but until today the inhabitants of the island were able to fend them off and push them back. There were several great chaos invasions that the island had to endure: 'Gods ' 'Khorne ' Khorne is the God of Battle and Blood. He sits upon a brass throne, which rests on a massive mountain of skulls, each taken in his name by his followers. As the god of battle, Khorne bestows his favor on those who demonstrate martial prowess. Great warriors are often subjects of Khorne's interest. The followers of Khorne are almost all uncontrollable fighters who excel at the art of killing. His warhosts count many savage Northmen and Beastmen warriors among their numbers. Khorne's followers share their god's straightforward philosophy on warfare, preferring to charge directly at their foes in order to defeat them in close combat. Khorne frowns upon the use of sorcery and trickery, and mistrusts them. ' Tzeentch ' Tzeentch, known as the "Changer of Ways", is the patron deity of magic users, the master magician of the Chaos Gods. Not interested in raw strength, Tzeentch bestows his favor upon those who use their intelligence to fight their enemies. Mortal worshipers of Tzeentch tend to be sorcerers, wizards, scholars and other educated elites who desire greater knowledge and power. Some of these worshipers become very powerful sorcerers, but Tzeentch has a tendency to mutate his followers, and the highest levels of power are said to be difficult for his followers to reach, as they frequently find themselves mutated into mindless beasts. Those who do attain great power in service of Tzeentch, however, are extremely powerful foes who are often mighty sorcerers as well as great warriors. 'Nurgle ' Nurgle is the God of Death and Decay, ruler over all decay and physical corruption. Disease and putrification are his hallmarks, and he gladly bestows them upon everyone who wants them, and with even more glee upon those who don't. For entertainment he will orchestrate plagues and new diseases, and watch bemusedly as the mortals struggle to fight the illness and develop a cure. Many of Nurgle's wars are won indirectly simply through the plagues that sweep that land before his armies. Nurgle's followers tend to have a strong interest in the spread of disease. His followers become infected with horrific diseases which cause them to appear disgusting, bloated and rotting masses, with many sores and open wounds in which infection and decay is rampant. Occasionally Nurgle's followers may become wizened, sickly thin and pale, while still having great power over diseases. His champions become so mutated and putrid that they are impervious to pain and almost impossible to injure. 'Slaanesh ' Slaanesh is the youngest of the Chaos Gods, and referred to by the other three as the Prince of Chaos. Seductive in the way that only an immortal being can be, Slaanesh is the Chaos God of pleasure, passion, luxury, art, and indulgence. Slaanesh is the manifestation of all hidden vices, cruel passions, and secret temptations that men hide fearfully in their hearts. While not interested in the dirty warfare of Khorne's interest, Slaanesh does enjoy combat of the artistic sort, rewarding those whose fighting is transformed from a means to an end into an art form on its own. Slaanesh's followers seek pleasure in every experience, and quickly become inured to more mundane things, including sounds and colors; thus they frequently wear garish, brightly colored armor, or clothing, which is extravagantly decorated. 'Undivided Chaos ' There also other daemons and heretics, who believe in other gods, are independent or do not favor any of the four main chaos gods. They join the Undivided Chaos. The Undivided Chaos is actually a paradox and one should understand it as chaos as a whole and as a pantheon of all chaos gods. Followers of the Undivided Chaos count among their ranks as many soldiers, champions and monsters as every other armies of chaos. They pray to all chaos gods or select the one from whom they need at the moment the most. Champions of the Undivided Chaos are counted amongst the most dangerous as they can call upon all daemon princes of all the chaos gods to fill his army and gather all chaos armies under his banner. Even though all chaos gods fight between themselves sometimes it did happen that they united to bring death and destruction to the world under one of the previous explained champions. 'Followers of Chaos ' 'Northmen ' The Chaos-worshiping Northmen, dwell in the lands to the north, the Chaos Wastes and Norsca. They are a barbaric, tribal people, who gather themselves into war bands to attack each other and the softer, civilized men to the south. Living so close to the Realm of Chaos, there are few who are left untouched by its mark. The tribesmen see their mutations as blessings, proof that the gods are watching over them. It is seen as every warrior’s duty to honor the gods, and every god’s right to reward or destroy them according to their divine inclination. 'Chaos Cults ' The promise of power beyond that of ordinary mortals is a temptation to which many succumb. Cults of Chaos followers spread their insidious worship throughout the World. The Ecclesia Ignis and other organizations do their best to root out the followers of the dark gods among their own kind, but with every passing year the power of Chaos grows. As the forces of Order are assaulted from without and within, it is only a matter of time before Chaos becomes too much to contain. 'Beastmen ' Ever since the coming of Chaos, the chaotic nature of the winds of magic has created many monstrous distorted creatures throughout the world. In the dark depths of the great forests, many of the lesser Chaos monsters thrive. The most common of these are Beastmen, creatures possessing something of the intelligence and stance of men but with a horned and cloven-hoofed bestial form. Beastmen herds are led by the Gors, who are distinguished by having the largest horns. A few Beastmen have an instinctive, animalistic ability with magic; these are the Bray Shamen. Lesser beastmen who are weaker and who have small, stubby horns are known as Ungors. Other Chaotic creatures who often are found around Beastmen include Minotaurs and the four legged Centigors. 'Mutants ' Distinct from the race of Beastmen, are the mutants. They are normal Humans who have suffered by chaotic mutation. Amongst the followers of the Northern Tribes, such mutation is seen as a sign of import or favor by the Great Powers. In the civilized lands, Mutants are rooted out and killed by different organizations. Some Mutants manage to eke out a living, either through the support of a loving family or by banding together for protection. Many of these bands, intentionally or not, serve to advance the purposes of the Ruinous Powers. 'Daemons ' Daemons are creatures, which exist as aethyric entities in the Nexus, Realm of Chaos. In places where there is a high concentration of Chaos energy or magic they can manifest themselves in the mortal plane of the world, even going so far as to possess mortal beings. Daemons are horrifying creatures and are extremely dangerous. Often Daemons will be dedicated to a particular God, and will take on the aspects of their deity. The greatest of these are called Greater Daemons, huge monstrosities such as the Bloodthirster or the Great Unclean One.